Downpour
by katmaree
Summary: She was alone in the rain but not yet forgotten. NejiSaku.


Sakura crouched in front of the memorial stone, balancing to keep herself upright in the rain sodden grass and soil. Her eyes were glazed with uncertainty as she reached out to brush her hand against the flat, unmarred patch of ageing grey stone where no name had yet been engraved to mark the passing of one of Konoha's leading figures. It was to remain that way, flat and unblemished until another's fortune was tainted and a funeral held.

There was no funeral for Uchiha Sasuke that week and no impression of his name upon the stone that preserved the memory of those who had fallen before him in the line of duty. She traced the letters of his name over the bare surface, cleaned by the falling rain, devotedly with one finger before letting her arm fall heavily into her lap.

Sasuke's duty had never been to Konoha, only to his own vengeance. He died having killed Kabuto but not as a hero of Leaf, as a fugitive, trying to flee the inexorable confine of fate as Orochimaru's prisoner. He wasn't returned to his home as a champion mourned for by the masses but was treated as another problem the Hokage had to deal with on her already busy schedule.

Tears burned behind Sakura's eyes and she hurriedly rubbed her palm against the stone in an attempt to erase the name she had outlined earlier. The futile action made her sob as rivulets of water washed blood down the cenotaph, the rough surface grazing her hand as she abraded against it desperatley.

Rain beat against her back in viciously, plastering sodden cherry hair to either side of her face and forcing her to her knees. She cradled her abused hand to her chest and stared at the stone where the name of her team mate still seemed to burn untarnished before her. In silent recoil she hung her head letting the drops run into her eyes and caress her face.

Startled from the sound of approaching footsteps she wrenched her gaze away from the tribute stone's base and glanced, with worried eyes to one side. She was shielded from the rain partially as the persons approach slowed and stopped behind her. They sighed gently as she trembled, still kneeling clasping at a tuft of muddy grass.

In a sudden movement they had firmly gripped either of her arms and hauled her roughly into a standing position, holding her upright until she was able to stop shaking. She turned, keeping her eyes fixed on her legs streaked with mud and her dishevelled dress.

"What are you doing?" He asked in patronising calm as she recognized the voice.

Neji regarded her without scrutiny despite her appearance and the manner he had found her in. His clear pearl gaze held no judgment and only alarm as he continued to grip her arms uncertainly.

She shook her head in response to his question.

"You should have been at the hospital three hours ago," He told her softly.

"Do we have a mission?" Her voice seemed to fail her and she only murmured out the words.

She had been working in Neji's teams since Naruto had left almost four years earlier and Sasuke before him. Neither of them had been in Konoha when she had qualified as a medic and her skills had been assigned to the Hyuuga's lead in their place.

"No," He hesitated before continuing "I just wanted to see how you were."

She let out a wry bark of laughter and examined her scuffed and bloodied palm for a moment before her face convulsed with distress. A tear escaped as she blinked mingling with the rain and disappearing in the downpour.

His hands tightened their hold and with a determined look he pulled her towards him into a rigid embrace.

Taken by surprise she leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms more firmly around her. The rain had soaked through his shirt but she pressed her cheek against his warm shoulder despite the damp.

"Neji, what are you doing?" She mumbled still feeling staggered by his behaviour as her arms hung limply by her sides and tears melted with the faltering rainfall.

"It seemed like the appropriate course of action," He replied evenly.

She found his sincerity calming and the turmoil of congested emotions assaulting her since the news of Sasuke's death dissipated slightly leaving her feeling relieved and weak.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Apparently."

"Thank you," She wavered momentarily, indecisive between the provided comfort and awkwardness "You can let go now."

She waited for him to hurtle backwards and free her, embarrassed by having done something so characteristically incorrect. Instead he pulled his lean frame away but continued to trap her with his arms linked behind her shoulders.

"As long as you come with me," He told her seriously with a look so severe he was almost glaring.

"W…What?" She stuttered and felt herself flushing while her heart raced with confusion.

"I'm not leaving you out here in the rain…like this," He finished lamely.

She hesitated with a glance over her shoulder at the stone monument then nodded slightly. His arms fell away and she wiped the blood still smudged on her palm against her dress.

When she looked up, he had already begun to walk not turning to see if she was following. Taking a moment to straighten resolutely, she strode after his retreating back, hands clenched into determined fists.

"Wait," She said and for a moment, wondered if he'd heard her at all. Eventually he paused as she covered the distance between them the corners of his mouth twitching into a diminutive smile.

"I am."

A/N: Hi /waves meekly/ It's actually Nut2 from 'The Cashew Nuts' here, branching out on my own XD I just thought I'd post this to get my new profile started but 'New Confrontations' will still be updated as usual, all combined fics with Nut1 will be posted at our shared profile and I will continue to manage .:NejiSaku : Destined to Be:. from there too. None of my new stories will be posted there anymore though :D

As for this fic; it is very random sorry. Just somthing quick as a result of writing for the sake of writing really. Hope it makes some sense XD

Thank you for reading!


End file.
